You Are My Sunshine
by theofficialseddiefan
Summary: A series of unrelated Klaine drabbles and one-shots! Warning: Fluff may ensue.
1. You Are My Sunshine

**This is pretty much just pointless Klaine fluff. It's honestly more of a drabble than anything. When it comes to my own personal headcanons, I imagine Klaine's first child being a beautiful baby girl, but when I got this idea their child was a boy so I kept it that way. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was in any way affiliated with Glee, I'm not.**

"Time for bed, Owen," Kurt said wearily, stepping over his four-year-old son's scattered legos. "Crawl into bed and I'll tuck you in."

Owen looked up from where he was tugging on his pajama pants. "But, Daddy, I'm not tired."

Kurt masked a grin and said with a pointed look, "Maybe you should clean up your room first. Then, I'm sure you'll be tired."

Owen gasped and sprang under his sheets. "No, it's okay, Daddy, I'm sleepy now, see?" Owen closed his eyes and laid his head on his pillow.

Kurt chuckled, straightened Owen's blankets, and tickled his tummy, ellicting a shriek and a giggle from his son.

"Stop, Daddy! Stop, that tickles!"

Kurt pulled his fingers away and kissed Owen's forehead. "Good night, baby boy."

"'Night, Daddy. Where's Papa?" Owen asked through a yawn.

"Papa's taking a shower. He'll be in here in just a minute," Kurt said, running his fingers through Owen's soft, chestnut hair.

"Daddy, will you sing me a song?"

Kurt lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. "Only if you promise to be a good boy and go to sleep," he bargained with faux sternness.

Owen nodded, eyes lighting up momentarily before he remembered he was supposed to be calm.

"Which one do you want to hear, angel?" Kurt asked.

"Sunshine!" Owen said immediately bouncing a little in his bed.

Kurt smiled tenderly and kissed the tip of Owen's nose. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_" the countertenor sang quietly. "_You make me happy when skies are gray._"

When a familiar voice, low and sweet, joined in with a harmony, Kurt turned to watch Blaine pad over to the bed and settle himself next to his husband.

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,_" the two men sang. Blaine took one of Kurt's smooth hands in his own and Kurt leaned back into Blaine's chest.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away…_" Their voices faded out and Owen sighed contentedly as his eyes drooped shut and his breathing slowed.

Kurt and Blaine both kissed Owen softly good night. "Good night, squirt," Blaine murmured affectionately.

The two men tiptoed into the hallway hand-in-hand. When the door was quietly shut, Blaine tugged Kurt to him by the waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, toying with the still-damp curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," Blaine whispered between the two.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and placed a feather-light kiss on his jaw. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Pick Me!

**Hey, everyone! So I'm pretty much doing the same thing as I did with my Furt story; I'm going to put any Klaine one-shots I write in this story rather creating a whole new one! So...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Glee doesn't belong to me.**

Blaine had been trying for the last hour and a half to get his boyfriend's attention.

Amidst the endless racks of clothes in one of the many stores of the mall, Blaine quickly became bored. Most times, he didn't mind shopping with Kurt because he always talked and laughed with Blaine as he picked through clothes and asked his opinion of those jeans and this sweater together every two minutes, and sometimes he helped Blaine pick out clothes too.

But today Kurt was mostly silent, mumbling to himself every once in a while as he browsed through the neat racks. Whenever Blaine spoke to him, he would turn his head toward him while keeping his eyes on the clothes, and Blaine could tell he was only half-listening.

He knew Kurt wasn't intentionally neglecting him. He was only worried about creating the perfect fall look for school and he had gotten a late start, and he hadn't been getting much sleep recently because Finn kept sleep-walking in the middle of the night and wouldn't wake up, but Blaine hated to be ignored. Especially by Kurt.

Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist and began kissing and nipping at his neck playfully, attempting to silently persuade him to cut the shopping trip short in favor of going back to Blaine's house for a movie night.

Kurt pulled away though, scolding him. "Blaine Anderson, we are in the middle of a mall!"

He tried tickling Kurt instead, but only irritated him further.

At one point, Blaine pulled out a ridiculously frilly scarf and hooked it around his neck. "Kurt," he said. "Kurt, hey, look at me!"

Kurt turned toward him distractedly and Blaine struck a dramatic pose, flinging the scarf over his shoulder.

Kurt forced a small smile and Blaine smiled back, grateful that his boyfriend was at least _pretending_ to be amused.

Putting the scarf back with a defeated sigh, Blaine watched a child duck through a line of khaki pants hung on a rack a short distance from where the couple was standing. He glanced to Kurt, then back to the little boy.

He _needed_ Kurt's attention, if it was the last thing he did. He needed Kurt to kiss him and call him Pookie and stroke his fingers through Blaine's curls (when they were free of their hair gel bonds, of course) like he never failed to do when they cuddled.

The little boy in the shirts jumped out when his father walked by and latched onto his leg. The father laughed and leaned to hoist his son up on his hip before venturing around a tall display and out of Blaine's vision.

Suddenly, an idea struck Blaine and he grinned sneakily. Oh, this was totally gonna get Kurt's attention. And then he would get lots of snuggles and butterfly kisses, and Kurt would let Blaine kiss his pale neck all he wanted instead of snapping at him.

With a sweater in hand, Kurt spun to ask Blaine's thoughts on it, but was met with an empty aisle of clothes. "Blaine?" he called. "Blaine, where did you go?"

'Oh, now he pays attention, when I'm not there,' Blaine thought with an eye roll from his hiding spot.

Kurt craned his head to search the store for his missing boyfriend. "Maybe he went to the bathroom," he speculated aloud. "Surely he didn't leave? I guess I'll wait for him here until he comes back." Kurt turned back to the clothing rack with a final glance around him.

Blaine waited quietly until Kurt flipped through several gray sweaters and then burst from behind them. "Pick me, pick me!" he pleaded with a good-natured grin.

Kurt shrieked and unintentionally dropped his armful of clothes. "Blaine!" he squeaked. "What on earth are you _doing_?" He cast an apologetic smile to the cashier and scowled at Blaine. "First, you seem to forget that we're in public and want to initiate a makeout session, then you won't quit tickling me and acting ridiculous, and now this? What has gotten into you today?"

"But…you were ignoring me," Blaine said sadly. "You've barely talked to me all day and every time I try to kiss you or make you laugh or talk to you, you just get frustrated with me." Blaine studied the ground. "I was feeling…unloved."

Kurt's exasperation melted and he smiled softly. "Oh, my poor baby," he cooed, stroking his knuckles tenderly against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine stuck out his lower lip and nodded in agreement. "Love me," he demanded pitifully, slipping his hand into Kurt's.

"You're like a little puppy," Kurt teased gently, his eyes bright with amusement. He leaned down and pecked Blaine on the lips. "Let me go pay for my things and then we'll go home and snuggle and I will love on you as much as you want." Gathering up the clothes that had been abandoned on their spot on the floor, he kissed the tip of Blaine's nose before sashaying toward the cash register.

"Okay," Blaine said, beaming from ear to ear. After a moment, he called after Kurt worriedly, "Wait, we're gonna watch Mulan, right?"

**This is my favorite Glee one-shot I've written so far! I love the idea of Blaine being a little, adorable puppy who just wants Kurt to love him.**

**Also, why are my Klaine one-shots so short? ...Darren doesn't know.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Caught In the Act

**This was a prompt from gleefreak102! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

"Blaine," Kurt murmured against Blaine's mouth. "Blaine, honey, we can't get caught here."

Kurt and Blaine were currently in Mr. Schuester's empty Spanish classroom, Blaine pressing Kurt against the back wall. The bell signaling the end of their lunch period rang deafeningly in the hallway.

Blaine ignored him and pressed another insistent kiss on Kurt's lips. He rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's hipbone through the fabric of his shirt. Trailing his lips along Kurt's jaw and sucking gently behind his ear, Blaine grinned when Kurt let out whine.

"Blaine, oh, we can't get caught-" Kurt pushed at Blaine's shoulders weakly before digging his fingers into his boyfriend's scalp when Blaine suddenly nipped down his neck.

Blaine nibbled at Kurt's adam's apple teasingly and asked, low and seductive, "You wanna stop?"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he shivered. "No, don't…don't stop," he pleaded breathlessly

Chuckling quietly, Blaine continued dropping kisses down Kurt's neck. He slid his calloused fingers underneath the hem of Kurt's shirt and stroked the creamy skin of his stomach, relishing the mewls that escaped Kurt.

Kurt's eyes slipped shut as Blaine sucked and lapped at the crevice between his neck and shoulder, and Kurt drew several ragged breaths when-

"Oh!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he hissed stiffly, "Blaine."

Blaine drew back, concern clear in his hazel eyes. "Kurt? What's the matter?"

Kurt's eyes were wide and a deep blush had pooled in his cheeks. "Um, hi," he squeaked.

Spinning around, Blaine saw Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury standing, shocked, just inside the classroom doorway.

"Oh…oh, my," Ms. Pillsbury peeped in horror.

"Mr. Schuester, hi," Blaine greeted, waving awkwardly. "What are you two doing here?"

Mr. Schuester gaped at him. "This is, uh, this is my Spanish room and I have a class in a few minutes…"

"Do you two- would you like to- to come to my office? I have some very helpful and detailed pamphlets-" Ms. Pillsbury tried to offer, snapping somewhat out of her shock.

Kurt scooped his messenger bag from the floor and said quickly, "No, no, that's okay. We were just leaving." He seized Blaine's arm and strode past the teachers.

"So, so sorry, Mr. Schue," Blaine added, ducking his head as he filed after Kurt and out the doorway. "See you in Glee."

"Yeah," Mr. Schuester murmured, staring after the two students. "Yeah, see you in Glee."

When Glee rehearsal did come, Kurt and Blaine sat on opposites sides of the choir room, careful not to meet each other's eyes, and buried their heads in school books. Mr. Schuester couldn't bear to look at them without getting tongue-tied and distracted, and matters only became worse when Puck revealed to seeing the entire scenario from a classroom window and relentlessly teased Kurt, Blaine, and Mr. Schue about it for the next month.

**Very nervous about this one! But, as always, thanks for reading!**

**Also, I just wanted to let anyone reading that I'm going back to my boarding school soon and the internet connection there won't let me log into fanfiction, so I _will_ be working on one-shots/drabbles/stories and stuff, but they won't be posted until sometime in September, unfortunately.**


	4. Sleepy Winter Morning

**Sorry for having been away so long! It got incredibly cold here for a couple of days and it made me want to write winter cuddle things so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No, or the latest episode would have NEVER gone down.**

Blaine peered through the narrow glass on the front door of the Hummel-Hudson house. Any civilian who happened to be driving past on the icy winter morning might have pegged him as a peeper, but Blaine was doing no such thing.

Kurt's parents and stepbrother were all out for the day and Kurt had invited his boyfriend over. The problem was, Kurt wasn't answering the door.

So for several minutes, Blaine shivered in the frosty air and banged on front door. He considered calling Kurt, but he had unfortunately forgotten his phone at home. Finally, he tried the door knob and, surprisingly, it turned and the door opened, a blast of toasty air escaping and washing over Blaine.

Blaine's forehead creased. Kurt wouldn't usually leave the door unlocked if he was home alone. Cautiously, Blaine ventured inside, shedding his thick coat and mittens, and listened closely. Upon hearing nothing, he crept up the stairs and poked his head into Kurt's room.

"Kurt? Kurt, honey, what are you doing?"

The lump of blanket that was curled up on Kurt's bed let out a half-asleep, "Mmm?"

The bed dipped slightly as Blaine sat down next to him and tugged the edge of the blankets, attempting to find Kurt's head in the mess. With a sharp yank, Kurt tucked the covers back around himself. "Brrr. 'M cold…so…cold," he mumbled, still heavy with sleep.

Blaine smiled in amusement. "C'mere, babe."

Kurt wriggled towards Blaine, but refused to move further. Gently tipping him into sitting position, Blaine dragged Kurt into his lap. Shivering, Kurt immediately nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's with his head still hidden by the blanket. For a while, the two sat there, Blaine stroking Kurt's back lightly.

"You wanna go downstairs?" Blaine murmured. "It's warmer."

Kurt grunted the affirmative sleepily in reply, but when Blaine started to nudge him up, he protested, "Don' wanna move…"

Blaine kissed the top of his head and hoisted Kurt up bridal-style. "Come on, then."

Once downstairs, he set Kurt down carefully in his father's cushy recliner and scooted it towards the fireplace. Kurt's sleepy eyes followed Blaine as he started a small fire in the fireplace. "Morning, sleepyhead," Blaine said, turning to see Kurt had removed the blanket from his head. Kurt half-smiled up at him and scooted over to make room for Blaine, but instead Blaine leaned down and gave him a long, gentle kiss on the lips before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blaine set the shiny copper kettle that was always at hand during the wintertime in the Hudson-Hummel home on the stovetop and filled it with water, turning the knobs on the stove to start it. When the kettle began to whistle, he removed it from the heat, carefully poured the scalding water into two mugs, and inserted a tea bag into each.

"Kurtie, look what I have," he sing-songed as he stepped back into the living room.

Kurt was tucked cozily into the blanket, dozing peacefully. His cheek was slightly smushed upwards because he was leaning his face against the side of the recliner and his hair was mused considerably, sticking up on the sides and falling down over his forehead.

Blaine released a quiet, adoring sigh and set the mugs on the coffee table before he curled up next to Kurt, pulled the blanket more securely over the taller boy, and buried his nose in the back of Kurt's neck. He breathed in the comforting scent of Kurt's shampoo and slowly let himself drift into a sleep filled with nothing but dreams of the beautiful blue-eyed boy in his arms.

**Thank you for reading! I hope this was a little comfort to all the broken-hearted Klainers out there! :)**


	5. Fireworks

**Yeah, I have no idea where this came from, really...But I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading it! It's set in the summer between New York and The Purple Piano Project.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Glee.  
**

"Rachel, dear, I love you, but you are a senior in high school now, not a senior citizen. Easy with the frilly knee socks," Kurt chastised, strutting into the kitchen with Blaine and seating himself next to his brunette friend on a bar stool by the island counter.

"Hey, I like her knee socks," Finn declared as he crossed to them from a cabinet with a bag of Doritos in his hand. "I mean, sometimes they make it hard to get her skirt off, but-"

Blaine's pointed eyebrows rose almost to his hairline and Rachel blushed scarlet.

"Oh, God! Finn!" Kurt cried. "TMI, TMI!"

Finn, realizing suddenly what he had let slip, turned a shade of red that rivaled his girlfriend's, and busied himself with rearranging the sugar and flour canisters on the counter with his back to them.

After several awkward moments of silence, Blaine croaked, "So, uh, 4th of July is coming up. What's, uh, what's everyone doing?"

Rachel cleared her throat as the blush in her cheeks faded. "Oh, yes, that reminds me. Finn and I are wondering if you two would like to accompany us to the renowned annual Berry-Clan 4th of July Extravaganza. It's usually just my dads and me, but this year they have allowed me to invite a couple of friends."

"Yeah, Rachel's been telling me all about it. It's gonna be awesome," Finn added with a grin.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and Blaine to Kurt. Blaine half-smiled and shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Kurt?"

"Wait, Kurt, aren't you scared-" Finn asked.

"No, that sounds great, absolutely fantastic," Kurt cut in with a forced smile.

"But, Kurt, last year-" Finn tried to say again, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Anyways, Blaine and I need to get started on our homework," Kurt stood abruptly and grabbed Blaine's hand, tugging him out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Kurt, it's summer vacation," Rachel reminded.

Kurt chuckled nervously. "Did I say homework? I meant paperwork. You know, for…summer jobs and…colleges…"

"Bye, guys," Blaine said with an amused and confused shrug, stumbling after Kurt.

As they disappeared, Rachel called after them, "Bring a swimsuit!"

…

July the 4th arrived, the wind was softly blowing and the sunshine was beaming down on Lima, Ohio. Finn and Kurt pulled into the Berry's driveway a few minutes after five-thirty and hopped out of Kurt's Navigator.

As they waited for the front door to open, Finn bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. "This is gonna be _awesome_!"

"Yes, Finn, I know. You have been telling me that nonstop for days," Kurt said irritably.

"Are you gonna be all right tonight, dude?"

Kurt tapped his fingers against his leg anxiously. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Right as Finn was about to reply, the door swung open to reveal Rachel in a knee-length white sundress dotted with fabric grapefruit and orange halves.

"Welcome, you guys! Come in, come in!" she insisted, gesturing grandly from inside the doorway.

Rachel pulled Finn down for a kiss and then leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"No, thank you," he said, dodging her. "I do not want Finn's spit on my face."

Rachel giggled and grabbed Kurt's hand in her left hand and Finn's in her right. "Come on, my dads and Blaine are in the backyard."

The trio stepped through the sliding door out onto the patio and into the warm evening air again.

Leroy Berry was standing at a big, shiny grill flipping veggie burgers, swatting away smoke with his spatula, and his husband Hiram was lounging in a lawn chair nearby drinking a glass of iced tea.

Both men turned their heads simultaneously when the three shuffled outside, which was oddly endearing, but creepy at the same time.

Finn shook both of their hands respectfully and Kurt smiled pleasantly and waved, exchanging "Nice to see you"s before spotting Blaine strolling toward him. Blaine was clad in a loose tank top that accented his muscular biceps, a pair of jean shorts, and some flip flops. His hair was gel-free and unruly because, hey, it was summer vacation and he knew Kurt loved it that way.

"Hey, you," Blaine greeted with a heart-melting smile. He led Kurt to a chair, sat down, and tugged Kurt into his lap.

Kurt kissed him quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging on one of Blaine's curls affectionately.

"Kurt, I hear you and Rachel are considering the same college," Hiram said conversationally, smiling over at the couple.

Kurt nodded vigorously and him and Rachel took turns explaining their in-depth plans for New York and Broadway and buying an apartment together, overlapping each other and squealing occasionally with joy.

"And of course Finn is coming with us," Rachel chimed in, beaming lovingly at her boyfriend.

Leroy flipped the lid of the grill closed and stood behind his sitting husband, his index finger drawing circles on Hiram's shoulder. "What about you, Blaine? Do you plan to make the trip with them?"

The four teens' smiles drooped.

"Unfortunately, sir, I'm going into my junior year," Blaine explained, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist slightly.

"Oh," Leroy said earnestly. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Yes, you seem to make an excellent addition to this little team," Hiram added with a small smile.

Kurt's mouth twitched at the corners and he smacked his lips against Blaine's cheek sweetly.

Leroy reached over and took the glass of tea Hiram was holding, taking a long swig before handing it back. "We have sparklers and those little popping fireworks if you want them," he said. "Hiram and I weren't sure if you kids would think that was childish or not, but Rae-Rae loved them when she was younger. Plus, it won't be dark enough for actual fireworks for a while."

Finn's face exploded in a grin. "I love sparklers! Come on, Rach! Pretty please?" he pleaded, pulling Rachel from her seat by her hand and jumping up and down.

Rachel grinned and rolled her eyes before handing Finn a sparkler from the patio table. "You guys want one?" she asked, holding out a couple toward Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. "After the leftover mashed potatoes he blew up in the microwave last week _because he didn't take the tin foil off first_, I'll pass on being near Finn with flammable objects in hand."

"Dude, I didn't know it would catch on fire!" Finn protested as Blaine and Leroy hid laughs and Hiram glanced at him in slight alarm.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked impatiently, waving a sparkler in his face.

"No, thanks," he said, patting Kurt's thigh. "Too comfy to get up." Rachel shrugged and carefully lit two sparklers.

For a while, Kurt and Blaine peacefully watched Rachel and Finn romp around the Berrys' grassy yard. Rachel shrieked and laughed occasionally when Finn teased her and they took turns writing and drawing in the air with the sparklers. After several sparklers, they tore open a box of snapping fireworks.

When the first pop came, Finn and Rachel beamed at each other with giddiness and amusement sparkling in their eyes. Blaine jumped violently and gasped as Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder roughly. Finn cast an apologetic glance to his brother.

Kurt took a calming breath and looked down at Blaine. "Are you okay, Pookie?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

"What? Oh, y-yeah, of course," Blaine replied with a half-smile, relaxing once more.

A box and a half of snapper fireworks and more than a few startled jumps and suppressed squeaks from Kurt and Blaine later, Leroy finally called them to dinner.

The six ate while chatting good-naturedly, exchanging stories and jokes.

"Those were some pretty delicious veggie burgers, Mr. Berry," Finn said satiably, rubbing his slightly bulging tummy.

Leroy nodded his thanks and asked, "Are you a vegan, Finn?"

Finn glanced over to his girlfriend nervously. He didn't want to say anything to offend or worry her parents, but didn't want to lie either.

"He's working on it, Daddy," Rachel supplied, taking Finn's hand in her grapefruit pink-manicured one supportively.

As Hiram wiped down the grill meticulously and Leroy insisted on taking everyone's trash inside, Rachel rallied the other three teenagers in to the Berrys' above-ground swimming pool.

"Chicken! Let's play Chicken!" Finn yelled before cannon-balling into the cool water.

Blaine cheered, diving lithely in after him.

Kurt, who was finishing up his ritual of slathering at least three layers of 100 SPF sunscreen on himself ("There's nothing wrong with being prepared."), announced, "I call Finn!" As soon as he was in the water, he leapt onto his brother's back and poked his tongue out playfully at Rachel, who's expression was tinged with jealousy.

Finn ducked under the water and surfaced with Kurt balanced on his broad shoulders. "Together, Kurt and I will be unstoppable!" he roared.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Blaine challenged with a good-natured smirk. Once Rachel was settled on Blaine's shoulders, Kurt glared around at the three of them.

"If any of you get my hair wet, you better get used to sleeping with one eye open because I know where you sleep. Especially you." Kurt narrowed his eyes at the top of Finn's head.

"You better be pretty good at this game then, Hummel," Rachel shot back, gripping Blaine's curls loosely for balance.

It didn't take long for Rachel to go tumbling into the cool water as Finn and Kurt whooped smugly.

"Come on, guys, this really isn't fair," Blaine said assisting Rachel in pushing her thick, plastered hair back from her face. "Two hobbits against you two giants? Did we ever really have a chance?"

"You're just jealous," Kurt began.

"Because the mighty Hudmels reign supreme!" Finn finished, pumping his fists into the air.

Rachel refused to play anymore after several rounds of utter defeat and demanded that Finn stop being so proud at her expense.

As Finn toned his victory shouting down, Blaine crept behind the tall boy who still held his brother atop his shoulders. With a startled shriek, Kurt toppled backwards when Blaine tickled his bare sides mercilessly.

Kurt surfaced, sputtering, his soaking wet hair nearly reaching his nose. "Blaine!"

"Dude, not a smart move…" Finn commented and backed a safe distance away, steering Rachel to join him by her shoulders.

"Oops," Blaine shrugged unconvincingly.

Kurt scowled. "My hair is ruined now, you know."

Blaine pushed a stray piece of hair still stuck to Kurt's forehead back gently. "I think it's a good look for you."

When Kurt only shot him a cold glare and moved his head away from his boyfriend's hand, Blaine stuck his lower lip out. "I'm sorry, love." He waded closer and kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth. "All better?" Kurt was silent a moment longer, allowing Blaine to kiss his jaw lightly.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to forgive you," Kurt said with a smile, winding his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Okay, boys, even Finn and I aren't that bad in public. At least we keep the making out to a minimum," Rachel teased, ducking a tame splash Finn had sent her way. She noticed her dads perk up and stumbled to get out, "I mean, we don't make out in public at all! Or in private. Nope. No making out here." Both she and Finn chuckled awkwardly.

Oblivious to her own embarrassment, Kurt and Blaine blushed and put a few inches in between themselves. "The appalling amount of tongue in your kiss goodbye the other day begs to differ," Kurt quipped and Rachel shushed him, flicking the water droplets on her fingers at him.

Just after the sun had sunk below the golden horizon, the Berry husbands beckoned the four teenagers from the pool.

As they spread several blankets over the thick grass, all changed back into dry clothes, Rachel explained, "Every year the city shoots fireworks from the bridge over the river and you're able to see them from my house." She nestled into Finn's side on the blanket and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "This year is going to be absolutely magnificent!"

Kurt settled gingerly on one of the blankets, brushing invisible grass from his plaid shorts. Blaine plopped down next to him and Kurt was surprised to discover Blaine practically in his lap.

"Blaine, darling, what are you doing?

Scooching a little away from Kurt, Blaine apologized with a blush so profuse Kurt could see it even in the dim lights of the Berrys' back porch.

"Oh. Oh, sorry."

"No, no," Kurt objected, tugging Blaine close again. "I don't mind. Most times I have a bit of a warning before you climb into my lap though."

Blaine sat next to Kurt and leaned his cheek against his shoulder.

Hiram surveyed his daughter and her friends from the lawn chair he was reclining in with a grin. "The show is due to start in just a couple of minutes."

Kurt tensed and lay his head against the top of Blaine's, feeling the shorter boy cuddle deeper into his shoulder.

Squeaking with delight at the first 'boom!', Rachel exclaimed and pointed animatedly at the pops of oranges and blues..

Just as Blaine turned to bury his face in Kurt's neck, Kurt turned to bury his face in Blaine's damp hair, and the two boys' noses collided.

"Ouch!" Blaine yelped, poking at his nose. "I am so sorry, Kurt! Are you all right?"

His voice slightly nasally and muffled by his hand, clutching his nose, Kurt sighed. "Blaine," he said, jumping as another firework cracked. "I have a confession. I'm afraid of fireworks."

Blaine's mouth broke into the goofiest grin Kurt had ever seen.

"Go ahead and laugh."

Instead Blaine launched himself at Kurt and pressed several short, wet kisses on his lips, careful of their tender noses.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said, glancing down to the blanket underneath them. "Um, I- I'm scared too!" he blurted.

Kurt gaped. "Really?"

Blaine shrugged sheepishly and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "This is perfect. We can protect each other."

For the next fifteen minutes Blaine stroked Kurt's hair each time a particularly loud firework lit up the night, and when Blaine was convinced that a floating spark was going to set them all on fire Kurt whispered in his ear soothingly until he stopped shaking and attempting to blow the spark out.

And throughout the finale, as the loudest, brightest, most frightening fireworks exploded all at once, Kurt and Blaine clung to one another, not once looking away from each other's steady gaze, convinced that there could be no safer place in the world than here.

"You know," Kurt said, blinking away the fireworks in his own head after a lingering kiss with Blaine, "Maybe fireworks aren't so bad after all."

**Wow, this is my longest Klaine one-shot yet! And funny how contrasting this chapter is to the last chapter. I guess all the cold made me want to write summer!Klaine.  
**

**When I first imagined Rachel opening the door for Kurt and Finn, for some odd reason I saw her dress very clear in my head. I really love it and it's very Rachel! It's a halterneck dress with a sweetheart neckline and grapefruit pink straps with the same color outlining the neckline. And then of course it has the fabric grapefruit and orange halves on it.  
**

**Also...WHY COULDN'T THEY ALL HAVE JUST GONE TO NEW YORK TOGETHER AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER, LALALALALA, THE END.  
**


	6. Football

**So in the middle of writing this I realized: KURT WAS A KICKER, HE KNOWS ABOUT FOOTBALL, THIS WILL NOT DO…so please imagine that Kurt was never on the football team.**

**Also, all of my recent Klaine drabbles feature Blaine's curly hair in some way.**

**Disclaimer: Again, no, I don't own Glee.**

Sunlight streamed through the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room of the Anderson-Hummels' on a warm Sunday afternoon and settled over Blaine, who sank into the corduroy sofa.

"Kurt, you coming?" he called over his shoulder.

There was a slight clatter of dishes. "Yes, yes, just let me start the dishwasher."

Blaine flicked on the television and mashed the buttons on the remote, searching for the correct channel. After a moment, Kurt appeared from the kitchen doorway and perched comfortably next to Blaine. "I can't believe you're forcing me to sit through two hours of watching sweaty men in _stirrup pants_ run after a football."

Blaine grinned over at his husband. "Come on, Kurt, football isn't that bad."

Kurt shot Blaine a look that said 'You're-kidding-right?'

As the opening announcements came through the television speakers, Blaine chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt tried to be attentive, really, he did. Blaine had been begging him for weeks to watch a football game with him and finally Kurt had relented. But he just couldn't keep his brain focused on the game; he didn't really understand the appeal in the sport or anything that was happening. The most attention he had paid to the screen was when the camera turned on the cheerleaders and he caught sight of their sparkly attire, reminiscing the days when he was a Cheerio. When Blaine glanced over at him, he tried his best to appear to be watching football, but as soon as he turned away again, he noticed how shiny Blaine's curly hair was in the sunshine and how his eyelashes were so long that they were casting shadows on his cheeks, and that his hazel eyes looked even more gorgeous glinting in the sunlight and his eyes crinkled as he beamed, egging on the players and-

"Whoo!" Blaine shouted, leaping from the couch, celebrating a touchdown. "Yes!"

Half a second too late, Kurt hopped up as well and clapped half-heartedly, emitting a confused whoop. "Yeah! Get that ball, Ohio…"

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Kurt hung his head and sighed. "Not one."

Blaine half-smiled and pulled Kurt back onto the couch. He wrapped an arm snuggly around Kurt and Kurt cuddled his cheek into Blaine's shoulder. Pointing with the remote, Blaine began to explain the game kindly. "Number 49 is the quarterback. He's in charge of…"

On and on he went, going over the rules and answering all of Kurt's questions. When he was finished, Kurt mumbled, "I'm sorry I'm not much fun to watch football with."

"No, I don't mind," Blaine said as he traced patterns on the sleeve of Kurt's thin sweater. "Explaining the rules to you makes me feel useful after you cooked that incredible lunch and _didn't let me help you at all_."

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips with a lingering kiss. Both could taste the sweetness of the strawberry pie they had consumed an hour before on the others' lips. "I like days when it's just us, and therefore I also enjoy cooking a little fancier than normal so we can enjoy a nice lunch together."

Blaine smiled down at his husband with an adoring look, so adoring that Kurt didn't even need to hear him say it; he was without a doubt thinking "I love you."

"Oh, the game's back on." Kurt kissed Blaine's chin and turned his eyes towards the television screen.

"Wait, wait, so the other team's got the ball, right? And that guy just posted so he could catch the quarterback's throw," Kurt relayed his newfound knowledge of football back to Blaine as they watched. "He's running, he's past the 40-yard line, right? But he didn't make it? Am I right, am I right?" He flailed his hands against Blaine's arm that rested on the back of the couch since Kurt had moved his head.

"You're actually getting into this, aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"What? N- no! Of course not! I mean, come on, _stirrup pants_!" Kurt protested, but Blaine only laughed softly at him.

Suddenly, Kurt sat up rim-rod straight. "Ohio's got the ball! Look! Look, Blaine!" he shouted. As the quarterback shot down the field, Kurt urged, "Run, Mr. 49!"

"His name's Andy Dalton-"

"Run, Andy, _run_!"

When the touchdown was made, and Kurt sat back after a short celebratory holler, he found Blaine sitting cross-legged with a grin plastered across his face.

"What? I just really like Andy, okay?"

Blaine put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "What about me?"

Kurt smirked, and sat up on his knees, scooting closer to his husband. "Oh, is poor Blainey jealous?"

Blaine glared jokingly at Kurt and grumbled, "No. But he's a professional football player with ripped arm muscles and washboard abs. You know I can't compete with him."

"Blaine, please. You know I love _you_ and only you." Kurt leaned in even closer and asked coyly. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Blaine grinned. "Proof would be nice."

Cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a passionate kiss. Blaine reciprocated hungrily, allowing Kurt's tongue to flick in and explore. After several minutes, both men drew back.

"Was that proof enough?" Kurt asked, his chest heaving.

Blaine shook his head a little, like he was trying to clear it before answering, "Uh-huh."

Kurt smirked once more, reveling in satisfaction at the effect he could have on Blaine sometimes, and sauntered away into the kitchen for a glass of water. When he returned to the couch, Blaine stole a sip from the glass.

"I finally got you to watch—_and_ enjoy—a football game," Blaine commented proudly. Kurt raised his cup to his lips and took a gulp. "Now all we've gotta do is get you in stirrup pants and you'll be ready play, huh?"

Kurt nearly choked on the water and shot daggers over at Blaine before the latter pulled him to his chest, pressing warm kisses to Kurt's temple and laughing merrily.

**I hope you can forgive my mediocre football knowledge! The football team I used was the Cincinnati Bengals. I was originally going to use Jeff Driskal from the Florida Gators (no idea why, Jeff just flowed with the dialogue), but I wanted Kurt and Blaine to be rooting for Ohio.**

**I hope you enjoyed! And, please, if I got some of the facts wrong, let me know! Thanks! :)**


	7. Jealousy

**This chapter is fluffy to the point that it's cavity-inducing. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: No Glee for me. Jason Mraz also does not belong to me.  
**

Kurt knew it was stupid, really, he did. He knew that Blaine was one hundred percent gay—boy, did he know—but Blaine was also _his._ His boyfriend, and no one else's.

Could anyone really blame him for getting a little jealous when that barista girl wrote her phone number on the side of Blaine's coffee and tossed him a flirty, little wink over her shoulder?

Thankfully, Blaine stopped her and explained. "Oh, sorry," he said with an apologetic grin, linking a hand with Kurt's. "I'm taken." And graced Kurt's cheek with a swift peck.

Blushing, the girl scurried off to clean the countertops as Kurt smirked triumphantly after her before pressing a firm kiss to Blaine's lips.

They now sat on opposite ends of the Hudmel's couch, textbooks spread out around them. Kurt's anger came rushing back shortly after the coffee shop incident. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and it was certainly past _beginning_ to bother him.

Intermittently, Blaine made to move closer or grab Kurt's hand, but Kurt would shift away or mumble some excuse so he could leave the room for a moment. They were sitting in silence, Kurt staring blankly in front of him.

"Babe, are you jealous?" Blaine asked finally.

"No," Kurt replied curtly.

"Babe, are you jealous?"

"No."

"Babe, are you-"

"I already told you, no."

"Can I have a kiss, then?"

"Why don't you get a kiss from that barista girl you met earlier?" Kurt snapped and then immediately blushed tomato red.

Blaine stifled a chuckle. He knew. Blaine _knew_. And to Kurt, it was mortifying. Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest icily.

Blaine opened his arms widely and beckoned, "Come here, love."

Kurt glared at the coffee table for several moments before reluctantly crawling over to Blaine, burying his still-red face deep in his boyfriend's shoulder.

The shorter boy bunched Kurt up in his arms, smiling into his soft hair briefly. "Kurt, look at me."

The brunette didn't move so instead Blaine tilted his head to murmur in Kurt's ear, "You know I love you, right? And only you?" His warm fingers stroked the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck steadily. "I'm yours. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent, without a doubt, totally, eternally _yours_."

Thought Kurt didn't uncover his face, he nodded and a smile crinkled the sides of his cheeks.

_"'So I won't hesitate no more, no more,_'" Blaine sang, swaying both of them back and forth. _"'It cannot wait, I'm yours_.'"

Kurt giggled into Blaine's shoulder.

"And you're mine," Blaine added, nipping Kurt's neck playfully.

Yelping in surprise, Kurt jumped back a little. Blaine grinned over at him and drew him close again. Kurt smiled back, leaning in to give Blaine a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," said Blaine, his eyes misting over the tiniest bit hearing those three simple words. "So much. And I'll avoid that barista girl, so long as you stay away from that cashier at the super market that checks you out _every time we go in_."

Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Only joking, dear." Pressing a kiss to his forehead and then a deep one to Kurt's lips, he sunk further back into the couch and carelessly brushed aside his pencil-scrawled notebook from next to him.

Kurt scrambled between Blaine's legs and curled up, tucking his head underneath Blaine's chin. "Screw homework," he murmured. "We're taking a break for a hardcore cuddling session."

**This one-shot was inspired by a picture I saw on Pinterest. I wanted to post a link to credit the picture, but I unfortunately lost it so I hope it's not too big of a deal!**

**For anyone who doesn't know (and if you don't, HOW?) the line of the song Blaine sings is from I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.  
**

**Fun fact: Every time I saw the title of this document on Microsoft Word (which was also titled Jealousy), I was like "Why do I have Darren Criss lyrics typed out? I already have that song memorized." And then I would realize.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
